


Raindrops

by lferion



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bingo, Challenge Response, Community: fan_flashworks, Drabble, Gen, My Photograph, Rain, The Magic of the Ordinary, Weather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: Rain is not the Valar's office





	Raindrops

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/1922838.html) for the challenge 'Magic' and the bingo prompt 'Office'. Office being used in this case in the sense of purview.
> 
> Written during the lovely rainstorm we had today. Photograph by me, though not taken today.

* * *

Rain is no office of the Valar, neither Ainur or Maiar, to cause to fall or cease. Water, yes, and air, the currents on which clouds sail, waves and streams and dew-strewn meadows from which water rises into cloud, but the intermixture is ordained by rules of how the world was made. In that interweaving is beauty, wonder, the unexpected, unforeseen. Potential for destruction and creation. Rain in Tree-light was astonishing, breathtaking; rain in sunlight scatters rainbows. Rain can be a song, a washing-clean, a refreshing draught. Yet too much or not enough destroys: in that is the Marring shown.

* * *

* * *


End file.
